LucyXNatsu: Pregnant!
by IamDivergentForever
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have always been the best of friends, and always will be, but one late night they get carried away, leaving Lucy pregnant, what will happen to Lucy if Natsu still just wants to be friends?
1. Chapter 1: A Late Night

**Okay! So I have really been bored so I decided to write another story! Lucy and Natsu have never told each other about how they have felt before, until one late nigh after a few drinks at the guild everything will change for the two young members.**

* * *

**Cana POV**

*Reading cards*

_Haha! Well, that's funny. I wonder who I should look at next? I know how about Lucy._

_*_Cana begins to read Lucy's future for that night*

_Love. hmmm... Looks like she is going to have a fun night tonight... Maybe I should help her with that. Hehe._

I stand up and proceed to walk over to the table of the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla all sit at a table. They are discussing jobs that they might want to take tomorrow. Lucy is going on about how she has to pay the rent. Gray and Natsu are arguing on the jobs and, of course, calling each other names in the process. Erza want them to take a job at the theater again but the others all disagree immediately.

"Excuse me, guys. Why don't you just take a break?"

They all turn and look at me.

"Don't tell me that you are suggesting that we have a drinking contest," sputters Gray.

"Actually, that's exactly what I am suggesting. You guys are the strongest team, but one of you guys must be the superior drinker. There is no way that you all can be exactly the same!" I say.

"Bring it on! Listen here, Ice brain, you won't be able to even get close to beating me!" Exclaims Natsu.

"Really? Well, why don't we just find out and see, fire breath!" Gray yells back.

"I guess that it couldn't hurt to see who is the better drinker. Haha." Lucy says with a little bit of concern. Things usually get out of hand with those two and she would know.

"Mira! Lets get some shots over here, would ya?"

"Sure!. Be right there!"

Mira brings the drinks out on a small waitress tray and hands everyone at the table a shot, she offers me one but I refuse. I tell her that I already have a barrel.

I watch Lucy, staring into her shot glass. _Wait a second..._

"Hey, Lucy! Have you ever even had a drink before?"

She looks up at me and says,"Well, uh- No."

"Not even a drop?"

"No, I never have really thought much about it..."

"Well, I guess that we will have to change that!"

_Oh, this is going to be fun!_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I look back down into the shot glass and just go for it. I tip the glass up and swallow the mysterious liquid inside. It burns my chest.

"Ahhhhh." I let out a sigh.

"Haha," Cana laughs. "Alright now, keep that up and you can win this!"

She pats me on the head and orders more drinks from Mira.

Natsu, Gray and Erza have all become really really competitive as usual... I just try to keep up as best as I can. As each drink comes, my head becomes foggier and foggier, everything begins to feel like a dream and I just laugh. It's all just so funny. I don't know what it is, but it's just funny.

I don't know how many drinks I have had but all I know is that I can't take anymore. Natsu and Gray have been out of the race for a long time now, I think. Erza and I have been the only ones left for a while now. But I finally beat her! Haha!

"I won! haha- *Hiccup* haha!"

"Alright sister! Man, maybe sometime me and you could go at it! Are you sure that you have never drunk before?"

"Ye- *Hiccup*-ah"

"Hey! Natsu! Take Lucy home for me would ya?" Cana asks Lucy.

"Sure thing." Natsu stands up. _I have never noticed how tall he is, and how strong he looks and is. haha. _

Natsu walks over to me and takes my arm and places it over his shoulder. We walk out of the guild, me leaning on his shoulder.

We walk by the water cannel that I have to walk by to get to my house. I step up on the ledge and throw my arms out like an eagle. "The boat people or whatever always tell me that I will fall in. haha. They are so silly."

"Hey! Lucy! Get down from there. I don't want you to fall in!"

Natsu places his hands on my hips and lifts me down from the ledge. His hands are so firm and strong...

We finally reach my apartment, we enter through the front door and Natsu sits me down on the bed, and he proceeds to sit down next to me.

"Natsu?"

"yes, Luce?"

"Can you bring me my pajama's?"

"Sure thing."

He walks over to my dresser and picks out a pair of Pj's for me, he walks back over to me and hands them to me. While he is still there, I begin to take off my clothes. I almost forget that he is there, I have trouble trying to but them on, I can't figure out how they are supposed to go on. I struggle with them for a while when I feel strong, firm hands on my hips once again. They guid my hands and help me to put my Pj's on, I turn around and see Natsu smiling down at me.

"It looked like you needed some help..."

"Yeah, thanks."

We both stare into each other's eyes, the room is silent for a while. I think, I think I want to kiss him... I place my hands around his back, he places his hands on my hips again. We both slowly move our lips closer and closer together, until they meet. His soft lips are placed against mine. Around us, the world has stopped, time has stopped, life has stopped. In this moment, it becomes clear to me, how I feel about him. How I have always felt about him. I have never told him how I felt. I always wondered how he felt about me. Does this mean that he likes me too? Our kiss becomes more passionate, until we find ourselves on the bed, he is on top of me, his lips still on mine. We both pull away for a breath, but it's not long before we become hungrier for each other's lips again. I begin to feel warmth flow through my body, my heart begins to beat faster and faster. I want more of him. I want to be part of him. It's almost as if Natsu is reading my mind, because he begins to take off my Pj's, our bodies begin to moan for the other, wanting more of them. It's almost like we know exactly what to do, I have never had sex before but it's almost like it comes naturally to you. Like an instinct. We spend the night together, having our wants fulfilled and spending the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

**Okay! So that is the story so far! I hope that you all liked it please leave a review down below and tell me what you think or if you have any other ideas for the story.**

**Thanks,**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out

**Alright guys! Thanks for the feedback! I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Here is the next one! **

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**

My eyes flutter open as the sun shines in through the window. *Ouch* My head hurts! The previous night flashes by through my head. I roll over and see Natsu sleeping peacefully in my bed, at first I want to kick him out, but then I remember what we did last night. I begin to watch him, his breaths are so level and he looks so peaceful. He actually is kinda cute when he is sleeping...

His eyes open and look around until his eyes meets mine, he lets out a grin.

"Hey, Luce."

"Hey."

"Haha. Wow. My head is killing me, what about yours? You won the drinking contest last night didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Haha. Yeah, is this what they call a hangover?"

"Yup. Welcome to the world of drinking!" He grins a smile a glee.

I place my head on his chest and listen to his breaths as they flow up and down. The room is quite for a while, we just lay there, we don't want to leave each other. This place, it's like our own world. No one can touch us when we are togeth-

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

_Shit, I forgot to turn off my alarm. didn't I?_

Natsu reaches over and hits the snooze button.

We both look at each other and laugh.

"Well, I guess that we should head to the guild then..." Natsu says.

"Yeah, we should probably figure out what job we are going to take. I don't think that we ever chose one yesterday... Haha."

"Yeah, we were kinda interrupted by a drinking contest," We both laugh at the thought of how much fun we had last night.

"How about I make us some breakfast and then we can head to the guild?" Natsu offers.

"Sounds great, I'm gonna take a shower."

_Wow, I never knew that natsu could be like this. I don't think that I have ever seen this side of him before._

* * *

"Luce? You almost done in there? Breakfast is ready!" Natsu calls from the kitchen.

_I wonder what he made for breakfast..._

I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to the kitchen, on the table there are two plates, they each have a piece of slightly burnt, buttered toast. _He must have toasted it with his own fire._.._ How sweet of him._

I sit down and begin to eat, when the question hits me. _Since we... uh- you know, did 'it' does this mean that we are boyfriend and __girlfriend? Maybe I should ask..._

"Hey, Natsu..." *Crunch* I bite into my toast.

"Yeah?"

_I'm just gonna come out and say it! _

"Does this mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

He looks puzzled for a moment. I guess, that dragon of his didn't teach him about girls...

"Yeah, I think so, but even if what we did doesn't make us girlfriend and boyfriend, I still want you to be mine!" he smiles his famous toothy smile.

"Then, I guess it's official, but lets not tell everyone just yet, I don't want to startle them"

We both laugh at the thought of how the guild would react.

* * *

It's been 4 weeks since our late night together, since then Natsu has been coming over every night. We just hang out and watch a tv lacrima. But the past couple of days in the morning I have been getting really sick. It has occurred to me that my suspicions might be true. I asked Levy to pick up a pregnancy test and to come over. She is the only one that I have told everything that has happened between me and Natsu.

*Knock* Knock* Knock*

_That must be Levy! _ I rush to the door and let her in.

"Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan!"

We both hug each other.

"Here," She shoves a pregnancy test in my face.

"Geez- Calm down. Haha."

"haha. Sorry, I am just so happy for you!"

"Yeah, well first we shouldn't get our hopes up too soon!"

* * *

After the test is done, I can't even look at the result! It's too nerve racking!

"Levy! Tell me! What's the result."

"Lu-chan," She looks up at me and smiles," You're pregnant!"

Tears of joy stream down my face. I don't know how I am going to tell everyone about this, I am sure that they have caught onto me and Natsu dating but a baby? A little dragon running around the guild? This might be a lot to take in, maybe even for Natsu. Plus, what will people think about me? I am only 17. Will people call me a slut for having a baby this young?

"This is a lot to take in. I will let you think things through. Bye, Lu-chan!"

Levy lets herself out. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave me a review on what you though, or if you have any suggestions or concerns.**

**Thanks!**

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the news

**Okay! So in the previous chapter Lucy found out that she is pregnant. What will she do next?**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Last night I couldn't even fall asleep, there were to many thoughts racing through my mind. I started to create small speeches of what I was going to say to Natsu. The only thing that concerned me was how would he react? Would be be happy? Or would he not want to see the baby ever? Would he dis-own her and not talk to her or her son ever again?

I look over at the clock, I should probably get going. I rise from the chair I was sitting in, and close the book that I was trying to read. I grab my keys and head out the door. On the way to the guild, I run into Natsu by the small bridge that I always have to cross. I smile, seeing him makes me so happy! But when I see his face it is filled with sadness. He looks up at me with concern in his eyes,"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah, Natsu?" I ask. I am really nervous, what could have happened that would put him in this kind of mood?

"Look, I love spending time with you, but I really think that we should stop seeing each other. I have been doing a lot of thinking and I think that we should just stay friends..." Natsu trails off.

I can't believe it. Why would he do something like this? What did I do? I don't even let him finish what he is trying to say, I run back to my apartment and lock the door, I throw myself on my bed and I just can't hold back the tears anymore. I let it all go. I just don't understand why he would do something like this after everything that we have been through!

* * *

I don't know how long I have been crying but soon the tears stop. I don't think that I have anymore to cry. Days have passed since that day, I haven't eaten anything since then either. I have begun to think that maybe I don't want this baby. NO! I say to myself. This baby wether is be on purpose or not is still yours! You must always take care of him or her!

*Knock* Knock*

I get up from the bed and open the door, Levy is standing at the door with sorrow in her eyes. She hates to see her friend like this.

Levy is the only person in the guild that knows about he and Natsu and she aslo is the only one that knows she is pregnant.

"Levy. I'm glad you came." we both embrace each other.

"Anything for you Lu-chan!"

"Okay, So I have been thinking a lot lately and I have finally decided on what I am going to do. I am going to have to leave Fairy Tail." Just those words make tears flow from my eyes.

"Lu-chan! No! What are you talking about? You can't leave Fairy Tail!"

"I can't be near him. Not after what has happened! I just can't, it brings so much pain to me when I walk into the guild hall all I can think about is everything that has happened."  
Levy looks deep into her friends eyes, although that it hurts her for her friend to leave, she hates to see her friend in pain. "Okay, but how are you going to get away?"

"I-I'm going to have to fake my death." I can't believe that I am going to have to do this to all of my friends at Fairy Tail. It makes my heart ache to have to resort to this, but this kind of environment is not in the least bit healthy for my baby.

"Okay, I will help you. But how are we going to do it?"

"Well, I was thinking that we, just the two of us, go on a mission, but I don't come back. During the mission, I was killed. We ran into some robbers on the way home from the job and they killed me. They Disintegrated my body into dust, and it all blew away, you only managed to barley escape."

"Wow, you must have been thinking a lot about this plan..."

"I have been doing a lot of thinking the past couple of days."

"Well, I guess that we can go on the job in a few days."

"Okay." Silence fills the room. Until I can't hold it any longer, I have to say something to her. "I don't want to have to leave you, you know?"

She looks up at me with those caring eyes of hers and says," I know, Lu-chan. I will miss you though. You were truly one of my best friends a Fairy Tail."

We both hug each other and we begin to set the plans for my fake death.


	4. Chapter 4: Death?

Lucy POV

*Knock* Knock*

That must be levy, I rush to open the door and see the book worm standing there trying to put on a cheerful face, but I know that she is filled with sorrow. I ache at the though of never seeing her again. Tears well up in my eyes, but I force them to subdue. No, I won't cry in front of Levy. I have to stay strong otherwise no one at the guild will believe me.

"Come on in, Levy!"

"Thanks. Okay, so everyone has been asking where you have been. I told them that you have been sick. They don't even suspect that anything has happened between you and Natsu, that flame brain doesn't realize how much he has hurt you..." Her voice is filled with anger.

"Thank you so much, Levy! You really are an amazing friend."

"Well, enough of this! You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my bag!"

I grab a small bag that has some clothes for my trip in it, the 'job' that we are taking will take at least 3 days to complete, so I won't look suspicious with this bag.

Levy and I head out the door of my apartment, I look back on more time. I loved that apartment, I have so many good memories in here. We walk up to the gates of Fairy Tail. I give a short sigh and walk through the doors, trying to act cheerful like nothing is wrong. I am greeted by other members who say that they have been worried about me and that they have missed me not being at the guid. Hearing these words, makes me want to cry right then and there. I am going to miss my family so much! I walk over to the bar and ask Mira for my usual.

"Here you go! We just got fresh strawberries this morning so it should taste extra tasty today!" Mira says wiht her heartwarming smile.

"Thanks, Mira." I say giving my best smile trying to to show how sad I am.

Levy walks up to me and Mira at the bar. "Lu-chan! Look at this job! We should take it together!"

I pick up the fake job that Levy made and read it. "Levy! This would be so much fun! Mira, can we take this job?"

He looks at the paper and gies us a nod.

"Levy and I will be back in a few days! Tell everyone that were just on a job and not to worry! Especially Natsu! I yell at her as Levy and I run out of the guild. Once we are outside, my tears have become so heacy I have to let them fall. Levy places her small hand on my back, trying to comfort me.

"Let's get going, Lu-chan. Before anyone sees us."

We both walk toward the train station. I look back at my guild one last time, _Goodbye, I will miss you all! You were all like family to me._

Levy and I hop on the train and head off to our 'Job'.

When we reach our stop, we check into an inn, and spend the night, Levy and I discuss our plans making sure that nothing will go wrong, we both know to make the story more believable Levy will have to come back to the guild in bad shape. She tells me that I must do it, and that she won't mind,as long as she can make her friend happy. We grab some food from a near by cafe, after we finish eating we are both exhausted and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning , we got up and ate breakfast then went out into the east forrest to complete their 'job' which was to find a certain herb and send it to their 'Client'. We found the herb and took plenty of it, on our way back we found ourselves at a cliff side that must have been 50 meters up, we both decided to have lunch their so they could look at the ocean. After we finished eating, I knew that it was time for me to leave.

"Levy, it's time for me to go."

Levy looked at me,"Alright, but you have to promise that you will take care of yourself, okay?"

"I prom-" Before I could finish my sentence a strike of lighting hit the earth, causing a large cloud of smoke to suppress the ground. We both knew that something wasn't right, we could sense someone else was out there in the smoke. We both struck battle positions ready to attack.

*BOOM*

My body was surged with pain from a lighting strike, the pain was so great that my vision became clouded with darkness.

"LUCY!" I heard Levy's voice call, I looked up and saw her running towards me when she is also struck with a bolt of lightning. She lurches in pain.

"LEVY!" My voice shrieks. She looks up at me and is trying to say something but as I am trying to make it out

I feel pain in my stomach, I fly towards to edge of the cliff. A strange figure stands infront of me, I can't tell who it is.

* * *

Levy's POV

I want to save her, I want to help her, but I am so wounded that I can't even move. All I can do is watch, as my friends is being killed by a strange figure. I gather up all of the magic energy that I have left to send out a word, shatter. I try to hit the strange figure in the back of the head with it, but he defects it towards the ground that Lucy is on. Everything underneath her crumbles, she was at the side of the cliff, she plummets into the water.

"LUCY!" I scream, and with that I am surrounded by darkness.

As the darkness sets, I can't see anything, but I still hear. I hear Lucy's body splash into the water below.

* * *

**Okay! There you have it the next chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it, please leave a review with any questions or concerns.**

**Thanks!**

**Peace**


	5. Chapter 5: Alone

**Next chapter! Lets get started!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I feel myself falling, I hear a splash, was that me? I begin to feel wet and cold.

Where am I? I thought.

I hear a scream out in the distance, I can't quite make out what they are trying to say but I recognize the voice. It's Levy's!

I try to call out to her, but there is something in the way. I open my eyes and see that I am in water, and sinking fast. Pain is rittled everywhere possible in my body, but I know that I have to fight it and swim, otherwise I am as good as dead.

I fight the water and the waves, I manage to get my head above the water. Air has never felt so good. The waves are strong, I look to where they are carrying me, towards jagged rocks. I quickly grab my keys and summon Aquarius. She appears, usually she would be mad, but she saw the danger of the situation, she also knew about my baby, although at first she was a little upset because I was having a baby before her and her and scorpio had been dating for a long time. Aquarius leaped into action, using her water she launched me through the water away from the rocks.

I am washed into the ocean, farther and farther away from land.

I start to become tired. I can't keep swimming for much longer. I try to open loki's key

CRASH

A wave crashes on top of my head, I feel myself spinning uncontrollable, I can't tell which way is up or down, I continue to swim,but my vision begins to fade.

Is this the end?

* * *

**Hehe, I wanted to give y'all a teaser of next chapter. :) **

**Please review! **

**Thanks!**

**peace**


	6. Chapter 6: Alone, Pt2

**Next chapter! Lets get started!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

_I feel myself falling, I hear a splash, was that me? I begin to feel wet and cold._

_Where am I? I thought._

_I hear a scream out in the distance, I can't quite make out what they are trying to say but I recognize the voice. It's Levy's!_

_I try to call out to her, but there is something in the way. I open my eyes and see that I am in water, and sinking fast. Pain is rittled everywhere possible in my body, but I know that I have to fight it and swim, otherwise I am as good as dead._

_I fight the water and the waves, I manage to get my head above the water. Air has never felt so good. The waves are strong, I look to where they are carrying me, towards jagged rocks. I quickly grab my keys and summon Aquarius. She appears, usually she would be mad, but she saw the danger of the situation, she also knew about my baby, although at first she was a little upset because I was having a baby before her and her and scorpio had been dating for a long time. Aquarius leaped into action, using her water she launched me through the water away from the rocks._

_I am washed into the ocean, farther and farther away from land._

_I start to become tired. I can't keep swimming for much longer. I try to open loki's key_

_CRASH_

_A wave crashes on top of my head, I feel myself spinning uncontrollable, I can't tell which way is up or down, I continue to swim,but my vision begins to fade._

_Is this the end?_

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I begin to look around, I try to move,but I feel pain everywhere. Where am I? What if that guy that attacked Le- Levy! My thoughts scream out, I wonder where she is. Is she okay? What if that guy really is around here? I struggle to sit up but I can't. I can't even lift a finger, I look up at the sky, the clouds have orange striped across them, it looks like the sunrise. How long was I out?

I lay there unable to move, I am left there with my thoughts. What else is there to do? I can't even move.

My eyes widen.

Is my baby okay? What if that lighting hurt him?

No Lucy! Don't think about that, don't even speak it! I won't speak those words over my baby! My baby. Haha, I can't believe that I will have a child. i wonder what I will name her or him. Let's see what are some good name- Wait, Lucy! This isn't the right time to be thinking about that! Get yourself together. Okay, lets see how can we get out of this mess?

I know I can try to summon one of my celestial spirits! wait, I can't get to their keys.

Well, maybe it;s possible to summon them without using a key,maybe I can't use my magic energy to summon them.

I close my eyes and gather up magic energy...

OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKI! I shout in my thoughts.

I wait for something to happen, but Loki doesn't appear.

well, I guess that is was worth a sho-

POOF

Loki appears in front of me.

"Hey, sweetie. You called?"

Geez, I wish that I could slap him right now.

"Oh, crap." He leans down and places my head in his hands, pain streams through my body. I cringe, he must have seen that that caused me pain annd immediately places my head back down slowly. "Lucy, I will be right back. I know someone who can help you."

POOF

Loki disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving me alone on the shores again.

I can't help but think to myself, 'Wow, I can't believe that that worked, I summoned him with my thoughts. Maybe I have become stronger.

POOF

Loki is back, but he is not alone. He brings a woman with him. "Lucy, this is Aria. She is a celestial spirit that has healing magic. She can help you."

I look at the woman that accompanies Loki. She has long, light-purple hair, she has a unicorn horn extending from the top of her forehead. She is wearing a white sundress with straps and a purple sash around her waist.

She leans down and places her hands only stomach, I quiver at the pain as she begins to heal me. She looks down at me, she must have noticed that I was in pain.

"Lucy's the name, right?"

I try to answer her but I can't, I look at Loki.

"Yes, he name is Lucy."

"Is it okay if I put you in a state of rest so you won't feel any pain while I heal you?"

I don't know why she is asking me this if I can't even answer her.

"I think that she would be alright with that." Loki steps in and answers.

Aria leans over me and places her hands over my eyes and says something in some ancient language, I can't make it out because I start to feel sleepy...

I...I...

* * *

I wake up and look around I am still on the beach, I wonder if I just had a dream or was that real? I try to sit up, but this time I actually can. I guess that that wasn't a dream. I search for Loki, but I can't find him. I wonder if he has already returned to the celestial world.

I stand up and brush the sand off of my clothes. It feel wonderful to be able to stand once again, but I still have wounds that I am guessing she couldn't heal.

I begin to feel cold, my clothes are still wet.

OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!

"Punishment time?"

"No! Could you please get me some clothes?"

"Yes, princess."

POOF

I walk down the beach hoping that maybe there will be some kind of town that I can find some help at.

POOF

"here, princess." She holds the clothes out to me.

"Thanks, virgo. You can go home now."

"Goodbye, Princess."

POOF

After I get dressed, and out of those wet clothes, I start walking down the beach again. There has to be someone around here!

* * *

I have been walking for hours now, I haven't seen any sign of people around here. I can only hope that I find a port village around here somewhere.

It looks like it is getting dark, I can't just walk through the night. I guess I will have to set up a camp.

I decide to get some palm leaves and places them on the sand at the tree line, where the beach meets vegetation, they make a nice mat like surface. I take a few more leaves and use them as a blanket. I guess that this is how I am going have to spend the night. It's not the best 'bed' but it will do.

As I lay down, my stomach grumbles. Oh, yeah. I wonder if I can ask Virgo for some food...

OPEN! GAT-

Lightning surges through my body, but this time it originates from me, not someone else.

This pain is so terrible. My vision becomes black around the edges. Everything goes black.

* * *

**So there ya go! The next**** chapter!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Peace **


	7. Chapter 7: Waking up

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, recently I have been really sick. Usually that gives me more time, but it's gotten so bad that I can't even write a story :/ The doctors don't know what it is, they have been doing some blood testing and stuff to find out whats's wrong. So, yeah. Enough with my excuses! Let's start reading!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I wake up, everything is blurry at first but my vision begins to clear. I see that there is now a roof over my head. Where am I? I don't remember this place. How did I get here? I sit up and look at my arms, they are covered with bandages. As I look at them, I notice my belly. It's grown into a quite large baby bump. I wonder how long I was out? I stand up, which is actually quite hard to do thanks to my belly, and look around. I was lying on a small cot, next to the cot is a small table that has my celestial keys on it. I grab them quickly and hear something outside. I panic and hide is a small closet that is at the other side of the room.

The door to the room that I was in opens to reveal a petite old lady. She looks at the cot and, probably, notices that I am gone,"I wonder where she went? Did she finally wake up?" The old lady said to herself. I wonder if I should step out of the closet and ask her how I got here. "I know you are in there." She suddenly says out of the blue. "It's okay," She turns towards the closet and holds out her hand, "I am not going to hurt you. I live here in this small village. Some of the children that live here found you a couple of months ago. I have been taking care of you for that time, I am glad that you are finally awake." I still don't know about this. Should I call one of my spirits? The old lady walks closer to the closet and opens the door, which was just cracked before so I could see what was going on, she holds out her hand again and I decide to grab it. She helps lift me up. She is quite strong for an old woman.

After, I she helped me up she motioned for me to follow her, we walk out of the small room into a slightly larger room which was split into and kitchen, dining room and a gathering room. She leads me out, what must be the front door, and the sun is the first thing I see, it blinds me, it's so bright. "Oh, sorry deary. I forgot that your eyes might not have been adjusted to this light."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have been unconscious for over two months now. After we found you we decided to take care of you ans helped to gain your health, we also wanted to make sure that your baby was okay."

"Thank you." Wow, two months?! How could I have been out that long?

I look around and see the rest of the village all of the houses look like they are made out of clay, they also have small paintings of symbols around the edges, I wonder if it's some kind of religious thing. wait, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes?" She looks back at me with a sweet smile.

"Where exactly is here?"

"Oh, well. This is a small island in the whirlpool sea. We are about 345 miles from the mainland."

"You guys are kinda isolated around here, then."

"Yes, but that is one of the reasons why we live out here. We want to be away from everyone else. Our religion believes that this world has so many evils that you can't fight it, you must shelter yourself and stay away from such evils."

"huh..."

"Here allow me to show you around, we would appreciate it if you would stay here for a little while with us until you are sure that you have gained all of your strength back."

"Thank you for your generosity. I can't thank you enough." I thank her.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Well, I guess if you are going to stay here then I should show you around."

"Okay!"

She promptly showed me their church, their gardens, livestock, their school house and their market place. It's quite a nice community. Everyone cares about each other, it's like a giant family. kinda like Fai- I stop myself. I don't want to think about that place that was once my home. It brings back s many good memories, but also... Natsu. I wonder how him and Lisanna are getting along? Hmph. I once loved him but I guess that he doesn't love me back... and now thanks to my stupid actions I now am going to have his child! The only thing that I can hope for is that he/she doesn't look too much like him...

"Excuse me?"

I looked up from my thoughts to see two little children, they looked like they were in primary school, they looked at me with curious little eyes.

"Yes?" I answered trying to give them a friendly smile.

"You are that girl that my brother found on the beach a few months ago, right?"

"Yes, I think that's me."

"Oh, well. I am glad that you are better now!" The little boy smiled at me. He had the cutest little grin that you could ever imagine. He had brown hair with crystal blue eyes.

"Aww, Thank you so much!"

"Ma'am? My I ask what your name is?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"That's a pretty name!" The little girl that accompanied the boy said, she reminds me a lot of myself as a child. She had blond hair and the darkest brown eyes, she was wearing her hail up in pigtails, just how I used to wear them.

"What are guys' names?"

"My name is Nissho Doi." The little bot said.

"And my name is Jun Doi." The little girl smiled,"This is my big brother!" She said with glee. I never knew what it was like to have a big brother or sister, but I always wished for one. Seeing these two made me smile and think of my child.

"Yeah, she's my little sister. She is 5 and I am 9, I have an older brother and he is 18."

"Wow, he is quite a bit older than you two."

"Yeah, well my mother was first married to a different man, one day he went missing and no one could find him, after a while she married our dad and had us!"

"Oh, what is his name?"

"His name is Zenko, I think that he is working right now, but you can come by our house later for dinner. He said that he wanted to see you when you finally woke up. We live in that house over there." The Nissho pointed to a small house across from the school house.

"Sure! I would love to meet him."

"Okay, well I guess that we will see you later then!" And with that they had run off together hand in hand giggling.

I have only been here for a day now, but I really like it here. I wouldn't mind living here and raising my child here. I wonder if they would let me stay here.


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner

**Next chapter! Here we go!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

It's almost dinner time, I should head back to the little house that the village let me borrow while I stay here. I hurry back and brush my hair and teeth, then I find some clothes to put on, the villagers have provided me with some clothes that are big enough to fit my belly. I walk out the door,leaving the door unlocked, I would usually lock it if I was at my old apartment, but here it's all about trust. So, to show them respect I trust them not to steal my stuff.

I walk down the little dirt road that the village uses to go just about everywhere. I walk past the bench where Nissho and Jun invited me to dinner. I wonder what their older brother Zenko will look like... He was the one that saved me, but I have never seen him before.

I am already in front of the Doi house, the sun has begun to set, the lights are on inside the house. I knock on the door.

I am greeted by Zenko. He has short spiky black hair, lively crystal blue eyes and a nose that has a small crook in it. It looks like he may have broke it once and didn't get it set into place right. He looks nothing like Jun or Nissho who both have blonde hair and green eyes.

**Zenko POV**

"Hey! Jun! Will you bring me the silverware? Remember get one extra pair, we have a guest tonight." I ask my little sister Jun is who so exited to have a guest come over. She is all dressed up in some of our villages traditional dresses.

"Here Zen." She hands me the silverware. Zen is my nickname that people call me. No one ever calls me Zenko.

*Knock* Knock* Knock*

That must be her. I run my hands through my hair as I walk to the door. I don't know why I am so stressed right now.

I open the door to see the girl that I found half dead on the beach those couple of month ago.

"Hello, you must be Zenko. Hi! I'm Lucy." She reaches her hand out for a hand shake. I shake it.

"Nice to meet you formally this time. Ha ha. But I am going to have to ask you to please call me Zen. Everyone around here calls me that."

"Oh, Okay. Zen."

"Please, please, come in." I motion her inside.

She is wearing some of our traditional clothes that we make for women when they are pregnant. Why is she wearing tho- I look at her stomach and see that she is in fact pregnant. How can she be pregnant? She looks like she is only my age...

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Please have a seat."

"Thank you." she says with a smile. For an outsider she sure is polite. All of the church leaders here say that the people from the outside are truly evil and that we are never to leave this island or we will become like them.

She sits down on our small couch and clasps here hands in her lap. She looks around at our small house, I fell awkward just letting her sit there all alone, I am sure that my mother, brother and sister can finish the dinner.

I decide to sit on the couch a foot away from her, I don't want to sit to close to her...

"So, uh, how are you doing?"

"I am doing much better, although waking up with this," she rubs her belly," was quite a surprise, ha ha." She looks up at me and gives me a beautiful smile. I smile back at her, but I really want to ask her a question. Should I ask her? I don't want to make the rest of the night awkward.

"ZEN! DINNER!" Nissho yelled from the kitchen.

I stand up and reach my hand down to Lucy,"Here let me help you up."

She looks surprised at first but takes my hand anyway.

I get to the table before her and pull out a chair at the end of the table,"Please sit." She gladly sits down and I push her chair in a little bit, so she isn't too far from the table.

I sit down across from her at the head of the table, I usually sit there when my step-father isn't home and today was one of those days.

My mother walks out of the kitchen with two bowls. One has stir-fry chicken and the other mashed potatoes. Following her is my little brother carrying a pitcher of lemonade, and right behind him is my little sister holding the basket of biscuits.

They set all of the food down on the table and sit down, my mother sits to my right and my brother and sister sit on my left.

"Alright. Let's pray." My mother says, looking at me. I guess she want me to pray... Our religion wants us to always be thankful for what we have no matter how small it might be, thus, to be able to be thankful we have to thank who gave us what we have, Our Father, Zeclo, God of the Stars. He guides us with wisdom from the stars.

"Let's bow our heads and hold hands." My family does this immediately, but Lucy looks around at them with a puzzled look, I guess that she is not used to this... but she eventually does bow her head and holds my mothers hand and my brothers hand.

"Dear Father, Thank you for the food that we are presented with, let is nourish our bodies and make us stronger physically and mentally. We thank you for this house, our family and our guest. We thank you for her recovery and we pray that you protect her child and make him just as strong as she. Thank you for my mother, brother, sister and father. In the name of our father, Amen."

"Amen." My family says in unison.

I look at Lucy she has a troubled look on her face, her hand is on her belly. I wonder if I might have said anything wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about her un-born child... Shoot nice going zen!

"Excuse me? May I use you restroom?" Lucy asks politely.

"Yes, it's right down the hall. Second door on the right." My mother says.

"Thank you. Please excuse me." She gets up from her chair and walks down the hall.

**Lucy POV**

I walk down the hall and enter the bathroom. It's all I can do to not cry right now. I open the door and shut it quickly. I press my back against the door and sink down to the ground. My hands hold my head between my knees. I try to hold back the tears that are forming in my eyes, but I can't I have to let them out.

Natsu, why did you have to do this to me? Why did you have to choose her? I mean, I know that you have known her forever, but I thought that you loved me. If you didn't love me why did you have to do this to me? I am going to have his child and he doesn't even know that it's his. I just couldn't tell him. I mean, I always knew that he loved Lisanna, but I thought that those feelings had changed. I didn't want to make him unhappy. He had finally started to date her after all of those years that she was gone she was back... I couldn't tear them apart just for me.

*Knock* Knock*

"Lucy? Are you okay?" It was Zen. I can't let him see me like this. I stand up and wipe the tears from my eyes. I hope that I don't look like I have been crying. I don't want him to think that I was crying because of his prayer. I mean, that was kinda why I was crying but I don't want him to feel bad, he was the one that saved my life. If he hadn't of found me on that beach then I would probably be dead right now.

I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Hey, Lucy. Are you okay? I am sorry if I have upset you. It's just our custom to pray over our guests." Zen looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yes, of course I am fine." I give him a reassuring smile.

He looks at me with a look that says, I'm really sorry. "Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Thanks! I think that we should go back and eat now." I say trying to escape the conversation, if he talks to me anymore about what just happened I know that I will start to cry again and I can't cry in front of him.

"Alright, better hurry up then, the food is starting to get cold." He gives me a smile, and takes my hand and leads me down the hall. It reminds me of how Natsu used to do the same to me when he wanted me to go on a mission with him...

We get back to the table and my food is still untouched. Zen helps me sit down then walks over to his seat and sits down and begins to eat.

I pick up my fork and knife and use them to cut my chicken. I place the knife back down and use the fork to pick up a small piece of chicken, I put the chicken in my mouth, chew and swallow. I eat a few more pieces of chicken and suddenly begin to feel dizzy. The room begins to spin. Wha-What's happening? I feel something in my stomach, it hurts. I try not to look like I am in pain. I don't want to let them know. My vision gets dark around the edges. I shake my head trying to clear my head. My vision comes back. Phew, I wonder what that was abou- Lighting surges through my body (Again?!) before I can even finish my thought. I fall to the floor. Before my vision fades I see the Doi family gather around me.

"LUCY? LUCY? LUCY SAY SOMETHING? WHAT HAPPE-" That's the last thing I hear before my vision fades completely.

* * *

**Alright! There you go! **

**I wonder what is happening to Lucy?**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Peace**


	9. Chapter 9: Blind

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Am I awake? Everything is so dark.

"Hello?" I call out. "Anyone there?"

"Lucy? Your awake." I am greeted by a familiar voice. It's Zen.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask him. Thoughts are racing through my head and I am beginning to panic. Why can't I see?!

"Lucy. Can you not see me?" He asks concerned. I feel something grab my hand. I am startled at first but I realize that it is Zen's hand.

"No. I can't see anything! Why can't I see anything!" I hold Zen's hand tight with one hand, and with the other I try to find my eyes. I rub them, thinking that maybe I can just wake them up from their sleep.

"Lucy." I hear Zen's voice and them weight on my shoulders. He must have placed his hands on them. "You have to calm down. Okay?"

I nod.

"I am going to go get the doctor. So, you just stay here and don't move." I feel a breeze as he moves away. He must have run out of the room.

Not being able to see is the weirdest thing. I can feel things happening around me but yet I still can't see them. I try to gather the thoughts of all that has happened. I remember sitting down at the dinner table and eating,but after that everything is black. I don't remember what happened after that. One thing that I do remember is how Zenko came to check on me when I went to the bathroom. He was so sincere and concerned, and now. He was the one that was here by my side when I woke up, and how he held my hand when I started to panic...

I hear footsteps coming from outside the door. I cock me head to hear better, "Hello? Anyone there?" Is Zenko already back? That was fast.

"Lucy. It's me. I brought the lady that took care of you before."

"Thank you, Zen."

I feel him sit down next to me, he places what must be his hand on my hand. He holds my hand with both of his, rubbing his thumb across it. I can feel the tension in the room coming from him, he must be really worried about me.

"Alright honey. Now are you sure that you can't see. Not even make out small figures?"

I try to blink my eyes open and shut. Still nothing. "No, I can't see anything!" I can't even tell if I am crying or not. I feel like I am crying but I don't feel tears. I feel Zenko squeeze my hand lightly.

"Lucy, calm down. We will figure out what is wrong and fix it okay?" His voice calms me down.

"Okay. This is what I can do." The old lady's frail voice begins."I can try to work with your eyes and see if I can fix them or I can replace them. I will say though trying to fix them could fail. Especially because you are completely blind. Also, we need to find out what happened that made you lose your sight."

"I-I I'm not sure what I want to do..."

"It's okay. Take your time. I am going to go look at some of my books to see if I can figure out why this happened."

And with that the old woman is gone. I can feel her absence in the room. Zenko and I are left alone in the room. We are left with and awkward silence until Zenko speaks up, "Just get your eyes replaced. I mean, don't you need to be able to see when you have your baby? How many months pregnant are you now?"

"Three, almost four."

"That leaves 5 months left, that may seem like a lot of time, but that time will be gone and you will have a child to take care of..." Zenko still has my hand in his. His hand is warm and firm. It almost reminds me of...Natsu's hand. I push the thought far away from me. I don't even want to think about him right now. I have too much going on to worry about him.

"I'm going to get them replaced." I say then lean into Zenko's chest. I don't know if it's the hormones but I just feel really emotional. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight and leans his cheek on my head.

"Hey, don't worry you will be alright. Think about it. This means that you will be able to see your baby when he is born." He assures me and rubs my back.

"Y-yeah. Thanks Zenko." I say as I bury my face in his chest.

I press my head against his chest, I can hear his heartbeat. It's strong and fast. Why was his heart beating so fast?

The time that we spend their in each other's embrace is not short lived. I am not sure of how long we were there but it felt like a long time. Speaking of time, I didn't even know what time it was.

"Zenko?"

"Please, call me Zen Lucy." He rustled my hair with his hand. "What is it?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost five."

"Doesn't that mean that it is time for prayer in the chapel for you?"

"yeah, usually I would already be there... But... I have something a little more important to do right now." I can't see if he is blushing or not but I am certain that he was.

What is going on here? What are these feeling that I am having? I know that I have felt it before, but that turned out wrong. I push out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry." I say as I lean over and hold my face in my hands. "I think that you should leave."

"B-But Lucy I did-"

"Leave! Please just go.." I start to cry even harder. I begin to feel small little tear drops come from my eyes. I just can't have something like what happened to with Natsu ever happen again. I just can't. If that ever happened again, I'm sure that I would die. I feel the bed lift up a bit, foot steps follow. Zenko is gone. Dammit! I curse myself. Why did I have to freak out like that? I just don't know what to do right now. Why does life have to be so confusing?

"Excuse me Lucy?" I hear a frail voice coming from the door. It must be the old woman...

I wipe the tears from my eyes and take a deep breath. "Yes?" I respond.

"Have you decided yet?" I hear her little voice coming closer to me.

"Uh- yeah. I want them replaced. Did you figure out why I went blind?"

"Ah, yes. Due to the lightning your nerves that connect to your eyes have been disconnected and honestly your eyes have been fried. I can fix them but it won't be easy." She lets out a deep sigh.

"Wait, What about my baby? Could this be hurting it?" I ask the questioned had popped into my mind.

"I checked, he is doing okay. I can't quite tell though. I don't have the right lacrimas here to make sure, but as far as I can tell he is going to live."

Good. I don't care about who the father is, it's still my baby. All that I care about is that it is safe and sound.

"Now." The old lady claps her hands together. "What do you want your new eye color to be? Or do you want to keep it the same?"

She trails off on the different colors that she has, but I can't focus. I have too much on my mind especially with what just happened with me and Zenko. Agh, what am I going to do with myself?


	10. Chapter 10: Good Bye

**I am sorry to say that I will be no longer be continuing the story, but do not fear, this story is being adopted by another skilled author. ** _**anora78 **_**will be continuing the story on their account. **

**Thank you for all of your support through this story!**

**Peace**


End file.
